


Severus Snape's Good Mood

by JacksWild



Series: The Game of Pleasure. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Watersports, pisskink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Privacy is the Best Policy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus Snape's Good Mood

Severus Snape was in a good mood. It wasn’t a matter of his liking, or being more amenable. However, no matter how hard he tried, he was more amenable. He was kinder in classes; he had even sent a student to the headmistress instead of showering them with degradation, when they had spilt their miniaturization potion. The fracas had been severe, three students had to be sent to the ward for miniaturized limbs or appendages, and two desks had been shrunk as well. 

The whole of Hogwarts was walking on edge, slightly lighter sure, but edgy from the waiting for another shoe to drop. It was widely known that Professor Snape was more gracious in the last week before hols in only one thing, the handing out of detentions. But alas, he hadn’t given any detentions in almost three days. The students were as equally dumbfounded by this turn of events, as the other faculty and staff. (No one mentioned this to him, of course. A happy Snape, is a rare breed indeed.) 

This wasn’t what Harry had been aiming for, but he was glad for the reprieve in detentions of his lions. It had been a long semester, of letters written to parents and by parents in regards to the level of after hour’s mandatory cauldron cleanings, and he was glad for any pause in such aimless amusement for the Potions Master. But he couldn’t get the itch from between his shoulder blades to go away, like a nagging wife it stayed there, and it was more noticeable when Snape was in the same room as him. As if he had staked claim on Harry’s body when they had had their midnight tryst in the abandoned study room. 

Harry shook his head and didn’t allow for that thought to go any farther. He wasn’t entirely sure whether the thought of being owned, possessed by Snape was insulting or invigorating. Either way, it was out of his hands, as since there had been a marked decline in detentions meant that his lions were now back in first place, and he was not ‘needed’ to recoup any losses. 

He smiled and leaned against the bannister of the owlery. He had been a part of a large change in the set up in the ‘Wing of the Owls’. His influence had made for easier access for the students, and a private area for the faculty owls had made it so that there was a cleaner atmosphere for the creatures. He had also worked diligently in making the owlery a bit bigger with additions on three levels, incorporating the newer owls on the first level, the student owls on the second level and the faculty and staff owls on the third. This made feeding and care easier, and offered an opportunity for the students to be trained in owl care, something that he was sad he had never been shown. 

He was two days from a salty shore, from snowdrifts, and from peaceful nights catching up on his studies. He was more than a bit glad that he was the Defense Professor, something that he was more grateful for each passing year, but he was intrigued by the magic in making brooms, and wanted to have a hobby that was worthy of strong magic and high bouts of frustrating dry spells. (These past weeks, not-with-standing.)

“Avoiding responsibilities again, I see.” He heard Snape ask from the doorway to the faculty level of the owlery. He refused to acknowledge the skip in his heart beat or the flush of heat that went throughout his body. 

“Depends on your definition of avoidance, sir.” His smirk all but lacing his words. 

“Oh, so it’s ‘sir’ now is it?” Harry allowed the soft shudder to roll through him, he hated to deny something to simple, when it felt so good. 

“Seems to me, you’ve always demanded your fair share of respect. Just thought I’d offer it to you.” 

“What’s so different now, Potter?” Harry tried with all his might, not to roll his eyes at the use of his last name, what he wouldn’t give to hear his first name roll out of that stern mouth. Oh well…

“People change, and waiting can be a right bitch.” Harry rolled his shoulders, and stood up from the window ledge, turning to finally face the other wizard hiding all of his thoughts behind the carefully placed walls that he had erected. “Now, if you don’t mind sir; Kreacher should be here soon to tell me of my home. Good evening.” With that he strode past the other man, and didn’t spare him another glance, more out of his inability to hide behind a well-executed mask for very long. 

***~~~***

“Potter.” Severus growled out, he wasn’t in the mood for such nonsense, and he had sought the man out for a discussion. 

“Yes, Sir?” He stifled the growl that was threatening to erupt from within him, he wasn’t used to such blatant insolence, and this past week had lulled him into a sense of security, of sure footedness; he wasn’t so sure that was the case now. 

“My lions are ahead of yours in the house cup points and my house hasn’t had a detention from you in almost three days; so you haven’t a need for me, and I really should be going.” 

“You’re assumptions would be rather correct, if I hadn’t come up here to inform you that Ms. Herbroff spilt her cauldron on Mr. Rowley today for the supposed infraction of disabusing her name to the other boys in the class, resulting in him being sent to the medical ward for second degree burns and urchin rot all along the left side of his body. Ms. Herbroff has lost your precious lions 70 house points and has been remanded to work in seclusion until the hols.” He relished the look of pained frustration that rolled onto Potters features. He wasn’t entirely sure he had been okay with the feeling that had scraped through him at the ascertain that he hadn’t had need of the boy, for anything other than repayment, but be that as it may; repayment was surely on the table. 

“I must take care of this at once, thank you for relaying this message Snape.” Severus watched in rising horror that the offer that had been on table for the last month hadn’t even been glossed over in this moment. He had been half erect on the walk from the headmistresses office until he had found the young wizard relaxed up in the owlery. However, now it seemed that he was to be without release and he was itchy to understand why. 

“You do not wish to earn some of the points back for your lions?” Severus purred, he was aroused and frustrated that his last opportunity before hols to have glorious mind numbing sex was slowly seeping from his grasp. 

“Snape, you have just informed me that a fourth year in my house, assaulted and possibly maimed a fifth year Ravenclaw over possible harassment. This will need to be addressed immediately on all sides.” He watched as the other man searched for something else to say, before falling on his sword, as it were. “Besides, there is nothing I can offer you of myself, that could earn the amount it would take to even make us close to your snakes. You win fair and square, Snape. You’ve no need to try and abuse my intelligence, or my personhood, in this.” 

Severus watched in latent horror at the squared shoulders of the other man, as he turned and went down the stairs and Apparated with a soft pop. He had known that Potter was one of the few that could do so within the Hogwarts grounds, had been told of such nonsense in the other man’s first few weeks with the faculty, but had not witnessed it firsthand until then; it left him strangely at odds. 

He growled at the emptiness of the rooms, taking small pleasure in the rustle of concerned Owls that didn’t like the sound of a predator in there midst; and left. He walked down to his classroom and sat behind his desk, nodding his silent thanks as Plinky brought a full tea service to his desk side and a half plate of sandwiches. He looked out at the empty room, and counted his blessings that he was done for the day and that there were only 6 more lessons before hols started. He waved his hand at the door and it closed with a soft shnick. 

He drew off his robes and relaxed back into his chair. He had been fantasizing about fucking Potter against his desk when the incident had happened in his class today. He hadn’t been able to decide what had been more frustrating, that he hadn’t even been aware of the direction of his thoughts, or that he hadn’t seen the scene unfolding in front of him and stopped the assault before it had occurred, because of it. 

Even now with the soft thought of buggering Potter against his desk, his cock was twitching in painful remonstration of not being used. He was unaccustomed to being aroused, and even more so of not finding absolution when he sought it out.   
However, here he was; aroused and alone. Two sentiments he despised rather regularly. He ruminated on his options and found that he was pleased with the possibility of taking the situation in hand, as it were, and fixing his problem. Deciding to ward the room against any errant interruption was not only important, but also reasonable, so he set out to ward the room and add two more locks upon the entrance. 

Once that was done, he set out to make his chair as comfortable as possible, adding two layers of softening charms on it, and then languishing on adding a stool to lift his feet a bit from the floor. He settled on leaving his chair in the position it always was, in light of the added allure that he would be able to reminisce on this self pleasing, later on when he sat in this very spot. 

He pulled out his aching prick and was glad at the tingle of desire that crept up into his abdomen. He was aroused as he hadn’t been in years, and even though it was cause for concern that it had been Potter that had helped to surge these latent feelings, he wasn’t going to abuse himself in light of better ways to handle his body.

His hand moved almost of its on volition, thumbing at his tip and squeezing farther down to the base; and he let his usually so restricted mind, wonder. 

He sighed when the image of Potter on his knees under his desk, erupted in his minds eye, the image far more appealing for the awareness that students were in the same room. He grunted allowed when his image of Potter descended his mouth on Severus’ erection, and caused the Professor to curse, making the class uneasy. He worked his hand up and down whispering a warming lubrication spell to mimic as best he could the effects Potter mouth had on his cock. He wished fervently that he wasn’t in his chair and was instead in a bed where he could finger at his prostate and add that level of pleasure that he hadn’t been privy too in almost too many years to count, but still allowed himself that he was far more along in his ministrations than he had thought to be at his age. 

His image of Potter faded and entered another one, where Potter and he were having a heated discussion on the ethics of using magical creatures in practical potions, and ended in Potter being bent over his desk and Severus spanking that firm round arse until it was a bright cherry red, before plunging deeply into that tight, hot hole and pissing deeply within it. He moaned allowed just as he realized that he was pissing in the reality, that he was effectively pissing on his very desk that he used on a daily bases, and ruminated on the knowledge that it was the most arousing thing to happen in his private masturbation in a decade. 

He kept urinating, stroking his cock, cupping his bollocks and grunts as he moved his hips slightly forward in the chair bumping the blunt head of his prick against the underside of the wooden desk and causing a friction of pain and pleasure to seep into the experience… “Potter!!” he growled out as his completion caught him completely off guard and sent him over the edge into the oblivion he had so been seeking. He allowed his body to relax for a moment, taking in the sounds of his ragged breathing, the smell of his come and urine, the sight of his ruddy cock starting to deflate in his tight grasp, before he murmured a cleaning spell and righted the entire room. He stood and at once felt the release of weeks worth of pressure, fall to the ground at his feet. 

***~~~***

Harry stood outside of Snape's Potions lab and had to control his mouth from hanging loosely down, he had been standing there for almost ten minutes racking up any reason to walk in and possibly offer his body for services rendered, but had stopped when he had heard his name being growled from the other side. To any one else it would sound like a man in the heat of an argument, but to Harry it was the admittance that he wasn’t alone in his private ministrations. Snape was thinking of him, masturbating to him, and in his potions lab of all places! The thought was as tantalizing as it was confusing. 

Harry lowered his hand and closed his mouth, this was cause for celebration and thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I am liking this little break from my serious fic, and enjoying the unrepentant take on my OTP's sexuality. Keep up the comments, they are amazing and make me feel like I am not a waste of human space. Love you all!!


End file.
